


A Night To Remember

by xEatxThexRudex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-02
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-21 16:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1556987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xEatxThexRudex/pseuds/xEatxThexRudex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span class="small">Hannibal and Will...murder hubbies...making a night they would always remember.</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Night To Remember

Let’s make a night - to remember   
From January - to December  
Let’s make love - to excite us  
A memory - to ignite us  
Let’s make honey baby - soft and tender  
Let’s make sugar darlin’ - sweet surrender  
Let’s make a night - to remember - all life long

  


**Author's Note:**

> Credit to: [[ღ](https://twitter.com/BryanFuller/status/462231139562713089/photo/1)]
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Because of that picture that Bryan Fuller posted on Twitter...S02E10


End file.
